


This time of the month

by MiloBettany



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, periodsex, tipsiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:58:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3257468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiloBettany/pseuds/MiloBettany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There´s a pub in Inverness, not many know it, where the woman´s choice is law. If a woman wants a man, it´s her right to ask him for a drink. The man has to share this drink with her, before he says if he wants her or not. This pub isn´t known well by tourist, so the guests are more than suprised that a young lady sits alone on a corner and observes the scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This time of the month

**Author's Note:**

> well, another prompt. Actually this is one of my oldest and also my favourites. 
> 
> If you have any prompts for me let me know ^^
> 
> hope you enjoy it ^^

There´s a pub in Inverness, not many know it, where the woman´s choice is law. If a woman wants a man, it´s her right to ask him for a drink. The man has to share this drink with her, before he says if he wants her or not. This pub isn´t known well by tourist, so the guests are more than suprised that a young lady sits alone on a corner and observes the scene.

The blonde lady nips on her beer and stares unsteady to a man with dark brown hair and huge blue eyes. He´s not the tallest, not the most muscular. But there´s something on his presence she finds attractive and fascination. Maybe it´s also the fact that no women have talked to him at all. He sits at the bar, observed by nearly every woman but no one tries to talk to him. He´s chatting with his friends about football or cars, she doesn´t know it, but he seems to have fun.

After a few more women have past him and his friend she finally makes a desicion. She will try it. She moved to Inverness six months ago. She never imagined it could be so hard to meet new people here. But well, she tries her best.

With a one last sip of her ale she gets up of her bar stool and straight ahead to him. In the same moment she pauses in front of him he and his friend are turning around to her, with a expecting gaze they look at her.

"Hey there, lassie!" the object of her lust says and grins bright.

"May I help ya?" He ask in these sticky, flat scottish accent who makes her tummy always twitching like a nervous bird. She blinks a few times and stares into the still observing eyes of the four men. After a few minutes the red-haired lays his arm around her wrist and smirks: "How ye dain the day, hen?"

"What?" she asks confused and looks up to the tall man. All of them start to laugh and shaking their heads in disbelieve.

"Take your hands off of her!" the dark haired says and smirks knowing at her. "I owe this lady a drink!"

With a grumpy gaze the man backs off and sits next to the others. His hand held to her, the dark-haired grins.

"I'm James...." he says with these accent and nods in direction of her table. She takes his hand and shakes it shyly.  
"Lara..." she introduces herself and goes with shaky knees to her stool. With a confused sigh she sits down and observes him while he orders two ales. With one in each hand he comes to her and leans against the table.  
"Well..." he starts and nips on his glass. "Finally you made it!" he says with a pleased smirk.  
"What?" Lara aska nd looks at him like inn shock.  
"I was waiting for you!" he answers laughing and looks in her huge eyes. "Thought you wold pee your pants."

"I had no idea what to say!"  she says huffy and bites her lip, shocked. She didn´t wanted to sound this harsh. With a narrow smile James lays is head slop and looks directly into her eyes.  
"I saw you a few times at the market! You always look for zucchinis." he mumbles and smirks.

It tooks them a while to come along with each other. Lara was to shy to start a conversation and James to offensive to prevent her back off now and then. But after a few beer and well timed schnaps they are chatting like geese.

At 1 am the bar closes so James and Lara are standing clueless on the street. The night is chilly so James lays his leather jacket over her shouders, strokes her upper arms and leans his forehead against hers.  
"I have to confess something...” he babbles and shakes a bit to the left so Lara holds him laughing on his upper arms.  
“What is it?” she asks giggling and nuzzles her nose against his, what makes him pause. With a earnest gaze he looks into her eyes, unsteady if to smile. With a relieved sigh his lips crashing against her, clumsy, a bit misplaced but not that least passionate. With a tight grab he presses her against his chest, wrapping his arms around her waist to hold her firm.  
" I want you to come with me tonight....” he whispers against her lips and stroke through her hair. “Sleep with me...”, he whispers hungry against her lips, lets his tongue flick out and strokes hers.

He´s so drunk, cuddly and lusty. His words make Lara´s tummy twitch in warm greed. Slowly his hands wander down to her butt, stroking it, kneads and holds it firm.  
“I want you...” he says begging and pushes her slowly backwards against the wall of the pub. He circles his hips slowly against hers, amass her crotch with his harden member thru his trousers. “Come with me...” he begs nearly desperate. He sounds like a starving beast, bears his teeth in eager.

Lara looks deep into his eyes. She can see the loneliness, the sadness. She has no fear. He won´t harm her. He just needs a bit of love. “Sure...” she answers. The fog of the alcohol is already gone. Her body feels exhausted and aroused at the same time. Comfortable and warm, held by him close and carrying.

Arm in arm they walk down the street, saying no word till they arrive his small apartment. As soon as the door is closed he presses her against the wall, his mouth conquering her lips like an wild storm. Sucking, biting, nibbling. With a throaty growl he removes his coat off of her shoulders, lays his hands tender around her neck while he strokes her cheeks with his thumbs. “You are so beautiful...” he whispers and nuzzles his nose against hers.

With a wicked smile he wraps his arms around her waist and leads her through the next door, into his bedroom. Arm in arm they fall on his roomy king-size bed, their bodies still pressed together. She feels tired and a bit wound up. Her belly cramps but feels warm at the same time. Like her inner self would starve to welcome him inside her. With a painful face she closes her eyes and sighs. “What is it?” James asks surprised and pets her cheek.  
"Nothing! Can I use your bathroom?” she asks shy and gets up slowly.

“Sure...” he mumbles and shows her the way into the bathroom. As she closed the door she takes off her jeans and falls with a relieved sigh on the toilet seat. Maybe she was a bit in pain cause she had to pee urgently. As she´s finished she grabs the toilets paper and looks down on her panties between her knees.

“Oh fuck!” she shouts and stares shocked on the blood, who seems to stare back sneering.

Months of loneliness and now she has the chance to have finally sex with a good looking, nice man. And what is happening? YES! She gets her period, for god´s sake! “God hates me....” she mumbles painfully as her tummy clenches again in now more painful cramp. “Outch....”

“Lara, is everything ok?” James knocks on the door and opens it a bot to have a short peek. As he sees her pale face in pain he kicks the door open and looks shocked down on her. “What´s wrong, love?” he asks worried and observes her presence. Lara tries to hide her bloody panties and smiles bright. “Everything is fine!” she answers and tries to grin.

She tried so hard, but James is a got observer. He saw the misfortune before she even tought about hiding it. “Just stay there, I´m back in a jiffy!”, he says, closes the carefully and goes out of the apartment.

Lara stays where she is and sight. How should she flee out of this ridiculous situation? This is more than embarrassing. When she is telling him why she´s leaving.... no, this was no option. Maybe she should use the unwatched situation to simply disappear. But no, this would be more than unfair. Maybe she should tell him that she doesn´t feel well and they should repeat the gathering when she feels better. In a week or so. Yes, this sounds good to her. With a grim face she wraps a bit of toilet paper around her hand as the door swings open again and a bright grinning James with two packages in his hands appears in it. “Well, I don´t know what you prefer, so I thought I´ll bring both...” he says proud an hands her a package with tampons and one with sanitary towels. In shock she stares down to the female hygiene articles as he goes on his knees and takes of her jeans and pantie from her legs, draws both into his washing machine next to the bath tub and starts to undress himself as well. Naked and with a bright grin in his face he turns around. “Mind to give me the rest of your clothes?”

Lara takes the packages out of her hands and takes bra and shirt off to give them to him. “Thank you!” he says, puts them also in the washing machine and starts it after filling it with washing agent and softener. Without a word he sits down on the machine and looks expectant at her.

“Can I be honest?” he asks and looks down on his naked feet.

“Sure...” she mumbles and realizes that she´s still sitting on the toilet.

“I always wanted to have sex with a girl on her period....”

His words hunts iced shivers down her back. “Why that?” she asks confused and blinks a few times.  
“Well, a friend of mine told me it´s more intensive and the girl is more... relaxed. And the cunt must feel tighter and... well.... wetter.” He blushes while he tells her. To be honest, she still wants to have sex with him. Now more than before. She isn´t sure if the dripping wet comes from the blood or her lust, maybe both at once.

“Well, I never had sex while my period as well... But I guess we should skip it. The mess and stuff....” she says and checks the timer on the washing machine, 1 hour more to go.

James lifts his head with a wide grin and enters the bathroom, opens the water-tap so hot water fills it. With a amused smile he leaves the room and comes back with a bunch of candles in his hand, which he arranges on the border and lightens them up. He switches of the head light so the room is filled with warm candle light. The sounds of the washing machine is a silent soundtrack to this strange situation.

He takes the wrapped toilet paper out of her hand cups her flower with it, cleans it softly with a deep gaze into her eyes.

“Have you ever had sex in a bath tub?” he whispers against her lips. Lara shakes her head and sighs as his thumb cares her pearl as he let the paper fall down into the toilet.  
"Mind if I change this as well?” he says softly and draws her into a soft kiss. He lift his hand and presses the flush button as he lifts her up and carries her to the bath tub. With a smirk he let her sink into the hot water. Not too hot to burn her, but warm enough to relax her cramped belly muscles. He switches of the water-tap and goes on his knees. “Guess this feels much better....” he mumbles and strokes softly upon her neck.  
“I´m so sorry....”  she says embarrassed and hides her face behind her hands. “I totally forgot...”

James laughs quiet and leans down to her to give her a soft kiss while his hand wanders down and upon her swollen breast. “They feel so delicate heavy....”, he whispers against her lips and looks into her eyes. His warm thumb strokes softly upon her harden nipple. With a shivery sigh she closes her eyes and leans her breast in to his hand. She felt swollen the whole day, though it´s maybe cause of her sexual frustration. She can feel her muscles clench as he lowers his head and lays his hungry lips upon her other nipple. Cares it softly, careful to not hurt her.

His wet tongue circles multiple times around her hard nub, before his teeth rubs upon it. Her suft moans disturbs the hypnotic noise of the washing machine, followed by his quiet growl. With a relieved sigh he lays his lips upon hers, kisses her passionately and intensely. His wet tongue slips between her lips, teases her, strokes your while his hand slowly wanders down. Cares her rib bow, her hip, her thighs, till his tender fingertips stroke upon her hard nub, hunting hot shivers deep inside her belly. With a surprised moan she lays her head back, spreads her legs as his searching fingers dig deep inside her.

“Oh, darling...” he sighs lusty against the goose flesh of her breasts. “You feel so.... good...”

His dusty voice moaning softly, sighing controlled. She needs to feel him, need him deep inside her. “Please, come here..” she whispers against his lips. The need to feel him inside her burns relentlessly. His touching fingers are not enough. He could rip her apart with his fist and it won´t be enough. “Please, come...”, she moans as his thumb cares her clit, strokes it forcefully. “Come inside me!” she begs and claws her finger in his hair. With a relieved sigh he climbs in the tub and between her legs, lays them around his hips as he leans above her, kissing her tender.  
“Do you really want this?” he asks shy, the swollen tip of his member stroking her folds with the movement of the water.

With a word she lifts her hips and takes him inside her, makes him scream lustfully of unexpected lust. “Oh dear!” he moans, leans his forehead against her while trusting carefully deeper inside her. “You are so tight!”

With a whiny moan she wraps her arms around his neck, clinging on him. He lays his full weight on her, his hips still rocking against hers, pushing deep in her core. “You feel magnificent...” he whispers in her ears. “Soft and firm at once...”

His words are digging thru her ears between her legs. Stimulate the hidden muscles she never though she would have. She´s clenching, twitching around his rocking member, his movements hasten.  
“I´m so close, James...” she whispers breathless, her legs pulling him closer with every hard trust. “Come for me, darling..” he says, mindless mumbles, repeated in a ecstatic mantra. His hips are circling and rocking at one.

“Come now!” he moans as his twitching member spreads his hot come in her. The feeling of the floating heat pushes her over the edge. Everything inside her is milking him, followed with checkless moans and screams.

“Oh my good goddess...” She whispers, leans back against the border of the tub, with a satisfied grins. James looks dizzy at her, grinning, before he lays his head on her chest, listens to her pumping heart.

Lara looks at the washing machine and sighs. The program is finished. “I should go now...” she says. A uncomfortable prick conquers her belly. The climax felt so intense, so unbelievably ravishing. She feels totally naked under him. Like he has seen the worst of her during the intense moment they shared.

“I´d rather you stay....” he says with a deep look in her eyes. “Actually, I´d like to keep you for a long time. For ever sounds good....”


End file.
